I Fall In Love with You
by otakugirl321
Summary: I shouldn't have feel it. I should be the one who set you up with her. But what could I do? If they call me backstabber, let them. Because I really fall for you
1. First day

**Heey folks! Otaku girl sign in the he. Now I'm writing another multi chapter story but it's GrayLu please read it! Thehehe**

* * *

I, Lucy Heartfilia, finally got to the best class on Magnolia High. The class which many intelligent person went in. I've manage to get the best class from the first grade. There's 39 person in my class and I barely know them.

Okay, except my best friend from my first grade, Levy McGarden. The blue haired petite got a different class from me when we reach the second grade. But fortunately, we manage to get the same class.

The first day of school finally come. I prepared all the things that I need for school. Pen, pencil, book, money, and of course my bento. Things for school? Check. Uniform? I turned around in front of the mirror to see if something is missing. Check. Make-up? Uh, I never put make-up before so pass it.

I jog downstairs to the dining room. As I expected from my mom, she already prepared a breakfast for my brother and I. My father you say? Well, he is living in the other city because of work. But he manage to come home every weekend.

"Lucy, could you wake your brother for me honey? He could late if he didn't wake now," said my mom while flipping another pancake for her.

"He didn't wake up yet? Jezzz, what a lazy boy,"

I walk to my brother's room, knocked his door, called his name, and still no answer.

"There's only one way..."

I step back and kick my brother's door. And he still fall asleep. I walked to his bed and shook him.

"Oy Romeo wakey wakeyyyy. You need to wake up for school!"

He mumbled something but I can't catch up what he said. "What?"

"I burned my school so get out now," then a soft snore could be heard. I went to his bathroom and took a bunch of water. Then splash! You feel it brother?! The cold sensation of a morning water. Ah, so refreshing.

Finally he woke and lay his eyes on me. I looked at him as innocent as possible. "I hate you nee-chan," he looked down and looked at me once again, "but because of this I didn't need to take a shower hahahaha,"

He went down, to take a towel perhaps. Like I care if he shower or not. As long as he smell good, I thing a shower is not a big deal.

I went back to my dining room and take a bite of pancake. Once I finished it, I got up and wear my shoes. "Mom! Romeo! I'll go right now!"

I heard their reply and went to school.

Finally I arrived at my lovely school, Magnolia High. I went to my class. On my way I greeted all the person on the corridor. Finally new class, new friends.

When I open the door, suddenly something, or someone I suppose, hit me.

"Aaa Lu-chan I miss you so so so bad! How's America? I bet it's soooo good! But I think you didn't really enjoy your holiday. Especially when you're in love with your neighbor hihihi," said Levy, the person who really open up about my secret. But I don't care. No one know who is my crush except from the name.

"Aaa Levy-chan! I miss you too! Haha you know me so well darl, I can't see my neighbor as long a I'm at America so it was kind of sad. By the wa-"

"Morning students. I'm your homeroom teacher. You can call me Mizuki-sensei," she smiled, "and I hope we could work together."

All the students nodded their head. By the way, our class was kind of different from the other class. The table is for two person. And of course Levy-chan is my chairmate. My class has five rows and four coulombs seat for two person. Levy-chan and I were seated on the fifth row and second coulomb.

Next to me there's a boy who has a lazy eyes, but he always talked to his chairmate even when the lesson start. I want yo shush him but I didn't know him until today. But according to Levy, he is a fun person and so nice. But I barely see it from him. Maybe because of his look. Mizuki-sensei voice then broke my thought.

"So Miss Heartfilia, what you think about Mr. Fullbuster's hair?"

Well, let's see. It's dark blue and really messy. I mean, come on. You should brush your hair. It'll looked more tidier.

"U-um I think... Maybe he..." Crap, he looked at me with that bored eyes. Scary...

The others start to giggled. I know he is joking but... It's still scared me.

"Maybe he should brush his hair b-because it look m-m-messy..." I lowered my voice because of his eyes who looked straight on me. Look, there's a person, right next to you, 20cm to be exact, looking to you with the scariest looked ever. How could you not feel uncomfortable?!

"You..." he said. Oh my oh my oh my I'm in a big trouble. My hands already sweating. Then he laugh so hard. The others do the same. Even Levy. What?! What I missed?!

"The look on your face," he laugh again, "priceless," and more laughter.

He then give his hand in front of me.

"Gray Fullbuster," he said with a smile. I can't believe this lazy eyes can even smile like that. That kind of heart warming smile. I gave my hand and shook our hand.

"Lucy Heartfilia,"

Guess you couldn't judge a person from their look. Right?

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, should I continue it?**


	2. A Month After

**Hey it's chapter two! I don't get many respond on this story but don't worry, I'll continue this story!**

* * *

It's been a week since my third grade life begin.

I manage to be friend with every person in this class. And there's this girl, named Yukino Auguria that lived in my neighborhood. But I'm at the A-block while she at the B-block. She's such a nice person! We go to school together.

Now it's early in the morning but Yukino and I just chit chat. While talking, I opened my Facebook too. And there's Juvia's photo from her christmas party with her friend. And there's a photo which contain her and Gray sat next to each other, holding their own guitar.

Ah, I forgot to mention it. Gray and Juvia can play a guitar. They look so cute together! Hold it Lucy, don't make your matchmaker side took control.

"Hey, Yukino, look at this! Are they dating?" I gave her my phone. Yukino observe my phone. "Hum I don't know. But they do a classmate since the second grade and they were in the same club. But seeing how they act for this week I didn't think they were dating."

"You think so? But I think that they make a cute couple. I mean, both of them can play guitar. They also has a good voice. I ship them from now on!"

"Well shut up you gossip girl, what if they didn't like each other?"

"That's what matchmaker do huahahaha,"

Yukino looked at me like I'm a mad woman. But I don't care. I balled my fist, later I will ask Juvia about her relationship with Gray!

* * *

The break time finally come. Levy decide to do her homework on library. So I make this opportunity to talk with Juvia.

I took my bento and went to her chair. I sat on the chair next to her.

"Juvia lets eat our bento together!" I said.

"Yeah sure Lucy-san! It's been a while since Juvia and Lucy-san talked like this. When the last time? When we on the first grade?" And we both laugh. We talked many things like school, our plan after graduated from our school, and finally she hit the spot, the crushy thing!

"So, you still like your neighbor?"

"Yes I do! I don't know... I never talked to him since I'm young but yet three years ago I feel something for him anddd until now,"

"Hahaha maybe he's your soulmate, Lucy-San!"

"I hope so!" We eat our bento, "do you and Gray dating? You guys so cute together. I wish I could make a relationship like you."

She chocked her food. Bingo! But why is she chocked her food? Don't tell me...

"O-of course not! Why would you think something like that, Lucy-san?!"

Yup. I'm wrong. Somebody please let me bury myself because of my rudeness...

"I see your Facebook, there you two seat next each other on Christmas party," I drank my orange juice. From the corner of my eyes, I looked at her who still embarrassed. She looked down and played with her fingers.

"W-well, the truth is... Juvia really liked him, but it's an unrequited love,"

"Heeee, how did you know he doesn't like you the same way?" Yes I'm curious. But i won't make myself look like Chitanda Eru.

"Long ago, when he is in the middle school, he liked this girl. They were so close to each other. Gray liked her. She was a cheerful girl like you Lucy-san," well that was an unexpected when she said like me, "but then she dating another man leaving Gray alone. So since then he thought that love is difficult and won't dating anyone until he finish his school."

Wow, can't believe he is that heart broken. That girl didn't have a feeling huh?! How dare her broke a fragile heart like that?! Okay I'm overreacted.

"But I think you could make him believe in love once again. You guys such a cute, I mean, reallllllly cute couple!"

She laugh and I smile. I think I would help them to hook up. Hihihi.

"Hey Juvia, I think I would help you to earn Gray's heart," I said.

She looked confused but then smile, "Goodluck, Juvia bet it's gonna be a hard work."

"So you hesitate me huh? Just you watch... Huahahahaha!"

She sweat dropped but then laugh along me.

* * *

The next day, break time, I'm all alone. Levy is went to teacher's room while Juvia is talking with Erza and Cana about their club matter. So I turned my chair to the left and face Gray while he is playing a guitar.

The tone is so sad. His play make my heart sink. I just stare at his fingers who made the beautiful note came out. I rest my head on my hand and continue looking at his fingers. He is so concentrated on his play even didn't notice me staring at him.

When he was done, I asked him, "Whoa it's so cool! It makes my heart sink. I don't know I just feel something sad about that song. I never heard it, are you made it by yourself?" I put my hands on his desk.

He stare at me and chuckled, "are you always this excited about anything?"

I can feel my face burn. Am I always like that? Are other people notice that to? Oh Mavis I'm so embarrassed!

"Yup I made it by myself, do you want to hear more?"

I nodded and he chuckled once again while murmuring something. What is it? Cute? I must be catch the wrong thing haha.

And he played another song. But this time it makes me wanna dance. So cheerful!


	3. One Month and Fourteen days

**Happy new year folks! Finally I manage to upload this story the he he. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been one month and fourteen days since I live my life as a third grader.

My class become so cohesive. I'm glad I manage to get this class.

Now another break time. There are only six person in my class which is Erza, Levy, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, and I. Erza, Levy, and I were talking. The boys do the same. We're on different table from the boys.

"Hey double L, did you guys know there's a new cake shop at Magnolia Square?" Said Erza while munching her cracker. Erza is really beautiful. She has a scarlet hair and she really love cake, especially strawberry cake. The enemy of Erza is Jellal.

He has a blue hair and green-grayish eyes. They always argue with each other but I believe opposite do attract so just wait till they suck each other face. Okay Lucy you should control that mind. Maybe I should stop reading an M-rated fanfiction.

Oh maybe you guys didn't know it but I'm an otaku. I love Nanase Haruka. But I'm not a fujoshi. You glad?

Next, there's Gajeel. He's not from my class but he played guitar just like Gray so they really click each other. I am on the same middle school as Gajeel. Believe it or not but he used to be a huge pervert. He always lift every girls skirt. He also used to talked from behind me with that bass voice. But since high school he change to a better person. Thank you, Mavis!

And the piercing on his face made Levy fall for him. She said it kinds of cool. They both is a passive person so I'm feel uncertain if they are gonna hook up soon.

Anyway back to our conversation.

"I know, but many people went there so we must line up until dawn," said Levy. With that sentence, Erza's face show her sadness. She mumbled something about wanting a new cake but hate to wait. But wait, I think...

"Hey, if I'm not wrong, I got a VIP access to that store. My father give me that yesterday when he went home," I said. Hopefully Erza would happy again.

She brag the table and lend her face really close to mine. I sweat dropped at her antic. Her eyes said 'thank you Lucy, could you give me that VIP access?!'

"Wait, let me check it in my bag wether I bring it or not," then I walked to my table from the front row. Accidentally, I got stumbled over someone's bag. I squeaked but manage to handle my body so I didn't fell.

Everyone looked at me while I'm glared at the bag. "Uhhhh," and I kicked that bag not really hard and walked away. The boys laugh while said something like cute or what. "Shut up you boys! I almost fell and you guys laugh?! What kind of friend you are?"

They chuckled and Jellal said, "But you reaction is really priceless, oh Mavis Gray is right about you!" Gray then look at him and said 'I told you so'

I shrugged it off and went back to the girls table. I gave Erza the ticket and we continue to talk.

* * *

After school, all the girls which is Erza, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Mirajane, Wendy, and I went to the new cake shop. We talked on our way. Just basic things like school and stuff. So Mirajane has a boyfriend from another school. And he is on grade below us which means second grade! Bravo Mira...

"I don't know how we ended up together but I know since the first time I saw him, I already fall in love with him," Mirajane said with a smile and a tint blush on her cheek.

I groaned, "I want to have a boyfriend too!" I scream. Literary I never have a boyfriend. Don't say single forever. I still want to marry an older man who will love me and spoiling me.

The others laugh. Cana said, "You want to marry an older man? You should know how to seduce him." The smirk on her face make me curious.

"Oy, Cana, don't make her innocent mind goes wild," said Erza.

"Juvia agree with Erza-san. You shouldn't corrupting her mind," said Juvia.

But Cana seems didn't care about what Erza and Juvia said. She keep talk on me.

"So, how much age gap between you and your neighbor?"

"Six years maybe," I said while putting my index finger on my chin. I learned, that this is the best position to think.

Cana's brown knitted, "Maybe? Don't you say you never get to know him?!"

I pouted, "But that's the reality."

She pull me closer to her. A little squeak escape my mouth.

"The thing that you should do is..." Cana whispered in my ears.

* * *

I'm going out from my house wearing a press tank top and a very short pants. I wash my car in front of my house in a place where my neighbor could see me. And splash of water hit me. I pretend to accidentally splash my neighbor.

I would say sorry and he forgive me. But because of the clothes I wear, he couldn't control it and kiss me, passionately.

"N-nii-chan.." I moan.

He continue his tongue ask for a permission to my mouth and I gladly accept him. Our tongue fight for dominance. I can't handle it anymore, I grab his hand. Oh Mavis, that muscle. He lift me so I wrapped my feet around his hips. We didn't broke the kiss. He opened my car's door and go in. He dropped me on the back seat. He closed the door.

He kiss my chin and down down down to my neck. He kiss my sweet spot, and I moan. I can feel him smirk and he bite my neck and licked it. It makes my moan louder. It feels so good, I want it more. Suddenly he grab my-

Then I return to reality. "S-stop it Cana! I won't let it happens okay?!"

I walked really fast leaving Cana who still laughing over me. She even have a tears form in her eyes. I can feel my face become really red.

"Hey, Lucy! Are you feeling we-"

And Erza hit her before she complete her sentence. And she fainted with a spiral on her eyes. What is she going to say? Weirder? Humph like I care. We continue our way to the cake shop.

* * *

We order the cake that we want. The order is:

Erza, strawberry cake

Juvia, blueberry cake

Levy, Black Forest

Mirajane, vanilla candy

Wendy, strawberry cheese cake

Cana, Black Forest with rum

And me, chocolate ice cream.

While waiting all the girls start to chit chat. And the main topic is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Love. Typical for a girl.

"Umm, guys? Can we talk anything except love thingy? Could we just talked about anime? Or manga? Or-" I got interrupted by Levy.

"No Lu-chan! A love story is a vitamin for every teenage girl in the world," said Levy.

All the girls nodded their head while I sweat dropped. They kept talking and talking and talking while I'm just listening. I know I'm a matchmaker, but sometimes you'll get bored if you talk about a same topic.

Except for anime. Or manga. Trust me, you'll never get enough of it.

Then, the unexpected things happen. The master of matchmaker, Mirajane, suddenly ask me a question.

"You never told us why you ever fall In love with your neighbor, Lucy."

All eyes on me. Should I told them that fateful day? The day I regret myself for doing it? If I didn't do it, I must be already have a boyfriend. But no. Because of him I reject all the boys who ever asked me out. And-

"Hellooo, earth to Lucyyy," said Cana.

"Huh? Well..."

*flashback*

When I am a first grader, I always walked home late. It's not like I'm a bad girl. I'm doing a club activity and have a position as a student council member. But that Monday, I choose to leave early.

I walked to my home, and suddenly my neighbor, who his house was in front of me, is outside. I remember brought my biology book on my hand. I held it thigh. And there he is, paint his fence.

It's the first time I saw him clearly. Usually, when I went to his house, he was always on his room. So I only talked to his parents and his older brother. His face so flat and bored, but that give him a cool impression. That messy hair, like he was just wake up from his afternoon sleep. That tanned skin. Ah! And his abs. So breath taking.

But being me, I couldn't greet him. So I walked faster to avoid him. I ran upstairs to my room and peeking outside from my curtain. And there he is, still painting the fence.

I hurriedly change my uniform to my casual cloth and wash my face. Fortunately, there's an ice cream cab pass by my house. I ran outside to buy an ice cream so he could see me. But alas, he already go inside his house.

*end*

"And since then, you guys know I always looking at him from my room behind my curtain. And every time he was in front of me, I'll run away just because I'm nervous. You know, I'm not the aggressive type. If we ever came to be, I think it's a miracle," I said.

Wendy rub my back. The others looked at me with a sad look. Oh come on, it's not really important.

Juvia give a respond, "Juvia can feel your pain, Lucy-san. She is same as Lucy-san who can only wait for the boy come."

I nodded and our cake is coming. I can see Erza's eyes become glittering and a little drool on the corner of her mouth. But I rest my chin on my hand and looked outside. What happen if I didn't came home faster that day?

* * *

"I'm home!" I said and put my shoes on the shelf.

"Welcome home Lucy-nee," Romeo said. From the sound, I bet he's in the TV room.

If you asked why all my family blonde except for Romeo, it's all because he is adopted seven years ago, when he still eight years old. His parents died so my parents adopted him. And that's why his surname is 'Conbolt' not 'Heartfilia'. But I always think like he is a real brother of mine so we really close.

I went straight to my room. Once I there, I lock the door and lay my body on bed. Suddenly my phone rang. A call?

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh, hi Lucy. It's me, Gray."

Huh? How did he got my number? "What happen Gray?"

"Uh... I... Uh umm, ah! We didn't have any project for tomorrow, right?"

"Why are you so nervous... But nope! There's no project for tomorrow! Hehe" I giggled, "is there anything else?"

"Uh, yes yes!"

There's a silent.

"I mean no..."

I laugh. What's wrong with him? Such a weirdo.

"Ahahaha are you want to hear my voice so bad so you want to keep this call?" Joke time. Always work. And he will respond something like 'in your dreams' or 'don't get your hope high'

But no. There's silent. Silent everywhere. So I hung up the phone because I'm already sleepy. I brush my teeth and climb up my bed.

But unconsciously, I smiled before I sleep for an unknown reason.


End file.
